1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of capturing various types of contents, and a mobile terminal thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of capturing various types of contents by sensing a user's gesture, and a mobile terminal thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals may be constructed to perform various functions. Examples of various functions include establishing data/voice communication, capturing a photo or a motion picture by using a camera, storing a voice signal, reproducing a music file by using a speaker system, displaying an image or video, and so on.
Some mobile terminals may further include a function of playing games and some mobile terminals may be embodied as multimedia devices. Furthermore, mobile terminals that have recently been developed are capable of receiving a broadcast or multicast signal to allow a user to view video or a television program.
Also, as users hold their respective mobile terminals for a relatively long period of time, a large amount of personal information of each of the users may be accumulated in the mobile terminal thereof. Thus, there is a need to develop a mobile terminal capable of effectively accumulating personal information of a user and providing various functions to the user based on the accumulated personal information in a user-convenient way.